


I really like you

by Apocalypse0988



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalypse0988/pseuds/Apocalypse0988
Summary: a 3racha poly fic uwu





	I really like you

—Late nights— (Changbin pov)  
3racha were all really close. Countless nights spent in the studio making music made it so. Whether they worked in silence or discussed their ideas with each other, they always enjoyed each other’s company.

Many late night conversations occurred when they were brainstorming what message they want to tell to the world. More than a few times, the topics were to dark to actually use in one of Stray kids songs. Still, they enjoyed making those type of songs since it was a good way to get their thoughts and feelings out. 

This particular night, the three of them sat in silence, doing their own stuff. Changbin could hear music leaking from Chan’s headphones and the frantic tapping of Jisung’s pen as he was pondering over lyrics. It was all so familiar, and Changbin felt at peace right there, at the studio. 

Changbin himself had already closed his notebook, being done for the night, but he stayed still, just enjoying the moment for a while longer. From the way Jisung hadn’t written a word in almost an hour and was biting his lower lip, Changbin knew that the boy was probably done for the night, too.

“Sung-ah,” he said, gaining the younger boys attention. “Let’s call it a night.”

Jisung sighed and closed his notebook. “Yeah.”

Changbin got up and tapped Chan’s shoulder. “Hyung?”

He took of his headphones and spun around in his chair. “Hmm?”

“Jisung and I are heading back, are you coming with?” 

Changbin was only slightly surprised, but also relieved, when Chan saved his work and grabbed his jacket. Usually, Chan would stay the longest, wanting everything to be perfect. But occasionally, he went with them early. Well, if 2am could be considered early. 

No one dared to disturb the quiet night as they walked, and when they arrived at the dorm they all piled into Chan and Changbin’s room. 

When it first happened, Jisung had claimed he didn’t want to disturb his own roommates so late at night. The boys had all told him that it was fine since he was working hard, but Jisung insisted. And who was Changbin to say no to that?

He scooted over towards the wall, letting Jisung settle down before draping an arm over him, tangling their legs together. It was no secret Jisung enjoyed cuddles, but Changbin honestly didn’t mind it at all. Especially with Jisung. 

“Good night, love you,” Jisung mumbled into the dark. Changbin hoped the boy didn’t notice how his heart raced. 

—Anxiety— (Jisung pov)

Jisung was feeling anxious today. He couldn’t set his finger on why, it just was. 

He jolted slightly when the door to the practice room was closed shut, signaling that it was time for their dance practice to start.

Losing himself in the music, he forgot about it, but every time the music stopped he started fidgeting, thoughts racing, his gaze never landing on just one thing. 

When it was time for their break, Jisung chugged water out of his bottle, hands shaking only slightly. 

Apparently, Chan had noticed something was up. He gently grabbed Jisung’s wrist and pulled him out of the practice room. They sat down on a couch in the room next door, Chan still lightly holding Jisung’s wrist. He must notice his frantic pulse, Jisung thought, but the other didn’t mention it. 

They sat like that for a while. Jisung tried to keep himself steady, taking deep breaths. 

“Bad day?” Chan’s asked after awhile. They had been through this before. Days where anxiety overpowered him. 

Jisung nodded. Chan opened his arms and Jisung took the invitation and hugged him tightly. The other made slow motions over Jisung’s back. He could feel himself calm down. 

“You can take the rest of the day off, if you’d like,” Chan said quietly. “You already got most of it down.”

The bright lights and fast movements in the practice room did nothing but worsen his uneasiness. They both knew that. It was one of the many topics of their late night talks. Jisung admitting to his anxiety.

He hummed in response. ”Thank you.”

—I like you— (Chan pov)

Once again the studio was silent. Although this time, they were missing the tapping of a pen. Jisung was resting at the dorms.

Chan wished that the younger boy would tell someone when he felt unwell. He had shared his struggles, but never seeked out help in the moment he needed it. Sometimes he mentioned it afterwards, and sometimes either Chan or Changbin noticed and stepped in. 

Thoughts clouded his head, and Chan was not getting any work done. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was only 8.30. 

Glancing at Changbin, Chan could tell that he was thinking hard about something. The boy was staring straight at the wall, nibbling at his lower lip. 

Chan reached over and gently pulled at Changbin’s lower lip, making him stop the action. He turned to Chan, eyes wide.

“It’s bad for you,” was all Chan said. Changbin continued to stare at him.

Chan began turning back to the computer screen, but was interrupted by a quiet “Hyung.”

“Yeah?”

Changbin looked down at his hands. He hesitated a second, before-

“Have- have you ever kissed someone?” he stuttered out. Their was a slight blush on his cheeks. Cute.

“A few,” he answered. “Why? Have you?”

“I haven’t.”

“It doesn’t really matter. When you find someone you like, it’ll be fine.” He smiled.

A pause.

“Can I-“ Changbin’s eyes flickered up before turning down again. “Can I kiss you?”

Chan was taken aback at that. The other was blushing furiously, hands fidgeting. He reached over and put his hands on Changbin’s.

“Like I said, it should be someone you like-“

“I really like you,” Changbin rushed out. 

“Look at me.”

Changbin slowly looked up, meeting his eyes. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Chan leaned forward slowly, stopping mere centimeters from the others face. He searched his eyes for a few seconds, before softly connecting their lips. 

At first it was just a press of lips, but when Changbin didn’t back away Chan took the lead and started moving his lips slowly. Changbin tried to follow, until they both needed to breath. 

“I really like you too,” Chan whispered between them, smiling. Changbin returned the smile.

What they didn’t notice was Jisung peeking in just as they kissed. They didn’t see him scurry down the hallway, roughly wiping his eyes. They were lost in the moment.

”I really like you, Hyung,” Changbin said.

Chan let out a laugh. “I know.”

“But I-“ Changbin paused. “I really like Jisung too.”

Chan’s heart skipped a beat.

“You do?”

“I’m sorry. I know it makes me a bad person, but-“

“No, listen.” Chan cupped his face, making the boy look at him. “Your not a bad person for liking two people. And I- I like Jisung to. Just as much.”

A tear fell from Changbin’s eye suddenly, and Chan wiped it away with his thumb. Changbin leaned into his hand, an expression mixed with pain and relief.

“So what now?” Changbin asked.

“We should tell him.”

“What if he doesn’t feel the same? What if it ruins everything? I can’t handle that.”

Chan shared his worries. What if it ruins 3racha? Ruins Stray kids? Still, he tried to soothe Changbin, pulling him close.

“It will be fine. I can’t keep it from him either way.”

“Yeah,” Changbin sighed. “Me neither.”

—Confrontation— (Changbin pov)

Things did not go as planned the day after that. Chan and Changbin has walked into the kitchen, and Jisung had excused himself, saying he was not hungry anymore. He’s passed them with his gaze glued to the floor. Changbin looked at Chan to see that the other was already looking at him.

They both shrugged it off and ate their breakfast. Still, the boy continued to act strangely during the day, constantly excusing himself and not talking to either of them.

Changbin worried that they did something wrong. But he couldn’t figure out what. Jisung still talked to the rest of Stray kids, although a bit more dulled than usual. At the same time he avoided Chan and Changbin like the plague. 

That night in the studio was silent. But it was not the silent they were used to. Not the good type of silence.

Despite Jisung’s presence, there was no sound of a tapping pencil. There was no scratches from pencils on paper and no clicking from the computer. It was a full-blown silence. Changbin didn’t like it. 

They could all fill it, but no one said anything. Changbin and Chan exchanged glances from time to time, wondering what to say. What to do. They didn’t have to worry about it for much longer.

“Would you stop?” 

They both turned to Jisung. Changbin frowned. “Huh?”

Jisung huffed and looked up at them. “You two are not being discreet at all. I can see you looking at each other this whole time. I know you are together so stop pretending already,” he bursted out.

The boys were stunned. How did he know? Why was he so angry? Changbin didn’t know what to think. Could they tell him they liked him at this point? He glanced at Chan, not knowing what to do.

“There you do it again! I’m so sick of this!” Jisung stood up. He rushed towards the door.

“Sungie, please wait,” Chan begged him. 

Jisung froze with his hand on the handle. His shoulders slumped and then they started shaking. It bolted Changbin into action as he stood up and approached Jisung.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around Jisung’s middle, resting his head on the boys shoulder. He could feel the other boy trying to contain his sobs. 

Carefully he pulled the boy over to the couch, not letting go as he placed him on his lap. Chan sat down beside them, stroking Jisung’s hair. 

The boy was full on sobbing now, the sound being loud in the silence of the studio. They stayed like that until Jisung’s sobbing had died down, tears streaking his face. 

“Sung-ah,” Changbin said softly. He didn’t expect a response, so he continued. “Chan and I like each other.” 

Jisung tried to stand up but Changbin pulled him back down. 

“But we really really like you too, Sung-ah,” he said.

At that Jisung’s head flew up. “What?” He stared at Changbin, eyes wide.

“We like you just as much,” Chan said, and Jisung turned to him.

Then he started crying again. Chan wiped away his tears. “Don’t cry Sungie.” 

“I-,” Jisung said. He swallowed. “I like you too.” 

Changbin was so relieved at that. Just in a second his worries were gone. They were going to be okay. Chan wrapped his arms around both of them and dragged them so they were laying on top of each other. Jisung let out a laugh. They were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic ever, and I'm pretty happy with it!
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback, but please be nice about it! :)
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/apocalyptic_moa


End file.
